


Take a bow

by Animillion, HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: After care, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leash and Collar, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Play, Self Loathing, Slave/Master, Smut smut and more smut, Spanking, TKS, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, baths, dom space, master Tsukasa, slave Senku, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: A weekend of paradise and being in a new head-space is a good way to strengthen a relationship. Senkuu and Tsukasa know this very well, and when Senku says he wants a more merciless experience- how can Tsukasa not comply?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Take a bow

A romantic weekend isn’t something you just do. You plan it. Go out, get away from the rest of the world. Enjoy the space between you and your lover. Together, just being with each other. Going on long strolls and holding hands. Watching boring hallmark movies and falling asleep on each other. These were the marks of a romantic weekend. 

Tsukasa would call this weekend far from romantic. So far he couldn’t even see it. 

_This time be more merciless, I want to feel under your mercy._

That’s what he said. That’s what he wanted. That’s what he’ll get. A three point mantra on pleasing one Ishigami Senkuu. His weekend sex slave. 

They’d been together for quite some time now. And it wasn’t uncommon for them to plan weekends like this. Weekends of sultry carnal pleasures that had them sick of it for weeks after. Until they inevitably danced their little dance back into the sheets once again. 

Senku was his love. His everything. He wants to please him to the best of his ability. And when he came to him with what he wanted to plan for this particular weekend, it became set and stone. 

_The hard end safe word is shark._

Tsukasa thinks to himself as he stares at his own auburn eyes in the mirror. Saying shark would result in the end of their weekend game. If at any time his precious angel decides he’d bitten off more than he could chew, or if in turn Tsukasa was no longer into what was happening it would stop, they would breath, and they would love each other so dear. 

The aroma of breakfast is filtering into the bathroom now. Tsukasa looks to the leash in his hand, clicking it in curiosity, sighing. 

“Senku,” he heads into the kitchen, loving whatever scent he was creating within. Senku can cook some things great. Other things, he would say it’s a trial and error process. “What are you cooking?” He refrains from embracing him from behind. Rather, he looks over his shoulder, simply eyeing the dish coldly.

Senku freezes in place. It's not as much Tsukasa's presence, but the look on his face... It's more than enough for Senku to know he's already in character. And he knows what's in store for him...

He can't really remember who came up with the whole role-playing idea first. Senku doesn't know why he agreed to it back then either. To have fun? To spice things up? Both, maybe more? It doesn't matter, though. All that matters is that it is fulfilling and Senku finds pleasure in it... Or he did until a while ago. More specifically, since the last time Tsukasa played the master. He enjoyed it. Of course he did, Tsukasa was always great in bed. But he was far too gentle and caring for the role and Senku was left wondering how his lover would be if he really went to it.

Now he's about to find out... In the best way ever. "Pancakes," comes Senku's quiet answer, "the one with chocolate chips you like."

Tsukasa takes in Senku’s scent. He smells like fresh linen and a hint of battery acid from his work. He looks to the food and then back again to the man in front of him. His eyes trail to the collar he is already wearing and smirks.  
They’d picked it out their third go round. It’s real with a plush inside. Beautiful and sexy designs lace through the black, diamonding and making Senku look amazing.  
He lifts the leash and clips it to the hook of the collar. An arm snakes around to Senku’s front, pulling him back to his chest. 

“My favorite breakfast is the one with a thousand nights in its name.” He whispers against his ear. His heart is racing. 

Tsukasa feels up the length of his body, loving every twitch and tremor he got from him. “I’ll have to relearn you some manners,” his voice is husky in his ear, “if you don’t call me sir when you address me then what kind of slave are you? “

Senku shivers. Tsukasa's so close, so stupidly close now. "Par... Pardon me... _Master_..." He gulps, almost unconsciously rocking his hips back into Tsukasa's touch. The collar on his neck felt cold against his skin. "Would you rather have _this_ for breakfast then?"

“And not finish what you’ve started?” Tsukasa snuffs at him. The pancakes looked already half made. He couldn’t deny that he was hungry, but a different part of him is hungrier. 

“No, keep making these,” he tells him. Despite this he does not move away. No, instead, he plays with Senku’s nipples under his clothes. 

“And take my morning gifts with a smile, would you?” He laughs against the crest of his ear. Oh he would have both of his breakfasts. Tsukasa has a morning sweet tooth after all.

Senku bites his lip to stop a whine. He gulps again, mouth suddenly going dry. He has no idea what Tsukasa will do next. He's different from all the other times they did this. It both scared and turned him on to no end. 

He does manage a smile. "As my master wants," he replies softly. 

" _Whatever you want, I will give you._ "

Tsukasa plays with his chest until Senku is done with the delicious pancakes. He wants those whines to cook into the dough and make them extra sweet and soft. Buttery, just like Senku is for him. 

He’s sure by now his teasing nipple play hurts from all the rubbing and squeezing. When he watches the burner turn off he can’t help but press kisses into Senku’s supple skin. Around the edges of the collar and under his jawline. 

“Give me your loyalty,” he growls, moving Senku away from the stove, mostly shuffling to the side. He feels up his sides and loves the softness of his skin against his own calloused hand. 

“Such a soft and yielding body, loyal just to me,” he whispers hot against the crest of his ear. “I’ll make sure you remember who you belong to, even your body won’t be able to forget.” He presses Senku over the counter, feeling up his thighs and ass.  
The smell of pancakes infiltrated his nose still, and he can’t help but tear a nearby piece off, putting it in his mouth and smiling. “Perfect, but not particularly exceptional, you can do better.”

Senku bites his lip to stop a louder moan from coming out. He shivers against the counter, both from the feeling of the cold stone against his practically naked body—nothing but an apron and tight shorts covers him now—and the fingers playing with him. 

"N-No need," he breathes out, voice broken and stuttered, "can't belong... To anyone but you... Master." Senku closes his eyes at the comment on the pancake. He gulps, lips trembling a little, "I’ll do better next time..."

“Oh will you?” He asks, head tilting before he sneaks hand down the others shorts. He groped the soft plush cheek that was under his hand, growling out because it turned him on to see Senku so willingly helpless like this. Calling him master. It all sends carnal signals right to his cock. 

He pulls those shorts down, pressing a thumb to Senku’s pretty pink and wanton hole as he finally gets to see his ass. 

“If you belonged to anyone else I would surely be livid,” he presses two fingers inside of him without warning, spitting down to lubricate it, “it’s just proof how much of a whore you really are.” He thrusts them in and out of him a few times before adding a third. Tsukasa was thicker than these three fingers, but he doesn’t mind teasing him a little first.

Senku trembles visibly under Tsukasa's touch. His eyes burn with unshed tears, teeth almost breaking skin from how hard he's biting his lower lip. He wants to be taken, to have his hole put into good use. 

_Anything for his master,_ he thinks, unable to hold back a moan. 

He rocks his hips back, practically fucking himself on Tsukasa's fingers. Senku moans, much like the whore Tsukasa proclaims him to be. But it's fine, he thinks, as long as it's Tsukasa the one hearing his sounds. "S-Shit, I'm gonna..." Senku can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and, for the first time in weeks, he curses his body for having such a low stamina.

Tsukasa presses his fingers deep inside Senku’s hole. He knew Senku loved having anything inside him- knew he loved Tsukasa. His softer side wishes to dearly finger fuck him into a puddle of limbs and pleasure. But he had the not so soft side in charge. The one that pulls his fingers out of Senku before he can finish. The one that unbuttons his own pants and presses himself inside Senku in one fluid motion. 

“So tight,” he growls out, biting his lip. His morning wood had turned into a real hard on. He doesn’t care much to grasp Senku’s hips and thrust into him with greed. “You’re pulling me in, that little slutty hole of yours can never get enough.” He says cold and rough into his ear. 

“Cum on my cock Senku, like I know you want to- who knows maybe if you hold it in you’ll be rewarded.” There wasn’t a reward. But there was a punishment if he did. That was the unspoken truth of the pleasurable situation

Senku's hands tried to grab the counter top only for him to whine in frustration when he realizes there is nothing to hold, nothing to help him keep sense of reality. He wants release, he wants it so badly his fingers itch to touch himself to completion, but Tsukasa's words stop him.

A half-moan, half-sob leaves his mouth as the pleasure keeps building up and he just _can't, can't, can't_. Senku wants to hold back, he needs to, to be good for Tsukasa, to please him, to get that reward—even if, in the back of his mind, he knows there's none. But that rational part of him is gone, subsided by sheer and intense pleasure. 

But Senku only has so much control over his body. No matter how much he wishes and wills himself, he's still a slave to this pile of limbs and flesh and blood. He covers his mouth to muffle a scream, both frustrated and immensely aroused, as he came, painting the counter side with white seed.

Senku's body shakes even after release, Tsukasa keeps thrusting inside. "... Sorry... Couldn't... Ah!"

Tsukasa can feel his orgasm building the more he thrusts over him. So much larger compared to him, it was easy to have his body hovering over him as well. Hunched and panting as his cock throbs with want inside Senku. He laughs and looks down at his face. 

_Yes he thinks that look of hopelessness, that’s what I want. You are mine._

“Can’t ah-“ he groans, “can’t believe you.” His broad hand comes to hold Senku’s chin up and away from those muffling hands. It feels so good and he doesn’t want the other to stop coming. Alas, bodies do not have eternal functioning. He wants to hear every last moan- every last baited breath until his own completion. They have done similar things in the past- in a much more vanilla context. But with Senku over the counter, weak and helpless, he can help but to let his hips snap harder than usual. Using his body up as his pleasure slowly but surely builds. 

But Tsukasa makes sure to stop himself before he spills over into that hole. His precum strings his still erect cock to the hole as he slowly pulls out and away. 

“ _You don’t deserve to have me cum inside you_ ,” he forces himself not to pant as he growls in Senku’s ear. He lets go of his chin and eyes him up and down. 

“Such a natural position for you to be in,” he holds his own face in his hand and hums low. His cock twitches but he forces his mind to other things. “Start counting the seconds and stay there until I come back.” Tsukasa takes the leash and ties the end of it like a chain to the above cabinet. Senku could definitely undo it himself. The leash was far from short. But it’d be obvious if he did move this way. 

With that Tsukasa takes his breakfast plate and leaves his side.

Senku can't stop a high-pitched whine from leaving his mouth. This is unfair, Tsukasa's being unfair with him. It doesn't matter that Senku already came, he just can't deny him what Senku wants the most. 

Except he can. And Senku more than eagerly agreed to it. Tsukasa is his master. He can do all he wants. And Senku can do nothing but obey.

 _1, 2, 3,_ Senku still feels empty and horny and all he wants is Tsukasa back inside and fucking him. _86, 87, 89,_ he can hear the clinks and Tsukasa's quiet hums as he eats his pancakes. Senku wants to see what expression he has on his face. Is he enjoying the position Senku's in? Is he proud that his little slave is yet to move one millimeter from where he left him, exposed and vulnerable? Just the thought has him hard again, but he can't indulge in those fantasies, he needs to keep counting, please Tsukasa... _230, 231, 232_...

_I need you._

Tsukasa watches him over the counter. A waiting hole wanting fulfillment. Left cold and empty and trembling. 

He decides he likes this version of Senku. Likes seeing him desperate and horny over the counter top. Stomach empty but mind full of want. The pancakes are still half warm. They sit nicely in Tsukasa’s stomach as he slowly becomes soft again. 

He lays the empty plate on Senku’s back, pressing his crotch to his ass teasingly. He balances the plate to where it wouldn’t slide off of the other. 

“I’m taking a shower, keep counting, don’t move.” His hand firmly squeezed his hip, as if rooting him to the marble. 

Tsukasa takes a long, hot shower. He doesn’t get off, but he does think about it. Thinks about all the ways to absolutely break his little play thing. Thinks about how much he loves and adores him for being so good. The water stops and Tsukasa dries off. His brunette hair clinging to his face. 

He cleans up their room, dusts, scrolls on his phone, and finds pretty much anything and everything to do besides go back to him. By the time he’s even noticed, the silent timer he had set was up. Three hours. He’d checked on him once or twice during the hours, feeling up his legs and squishing his plush thighs. Leaving cold kisses over his back. 

The last hour he had really left him though. Not even went to check on him. He enters the kitchen with a lacey, frilly, kimono style maid outfit in his hands. He lays it down next to Senku on the counter. He’d been going through all of their role play outfits and had almost forgotten this gem. Almost. 

Removing the plate, he unites him from the cabinet and runs his hand through his hair once. A small comfort. So small he wondered if it would translate between what has happened and what would happen. 

“Undress, Senku, and tell me the hour.”

Senku shivers from head to toe at Tsukasa's command. His legs shake under him when he stands, vision still blurry with tears born from sheer frustration and desire for more. He gulps, "E-Eleven... Twenty-seven... 30 seconds..." 

He looks at the clothes Tsukasa brought him. His skin flushes a deeper shade of red as he realizes what he'll have to wear again. Senku doesn't like it. He feels more exposed and vulnerable and just plain uncomfortable using the thing. The first time he wore it he just didn't stop the whole thing because Tsukasa was quick to undress him. Now he's gonna have to wear that for gods know how long...

Senku likes the idea, likes being completely under Tsukasa's control. Even if it meant to be uncomfortable for hours on end, he'd do it just to see Tsukasa's pleased face.

There's not much to take off. The shorts are already on his mid thighs, and the apron's tie comes undone with a single pull. There's even less to put on. The silky kimono slides on his skin softly. He bites his lip, looking over his shoulder, "Can you help me tie it...? I can't do it... Not as perfectly as my master deserves."

Tsukasa watches him hungrily as he undressed. He’s always been desperately attracted to the lithe body of the other. He can’t believe he’s looking at him this way now. The usual self confident scientist turned into such a meek little house pet. 

“Good boy,” he purrs out as the outfit slips over his milky white skin. 

He walks behind him, a little disappointed that he had to tie the bow. He ties it tightly but not enough to rip the seams. “Remember your _please_ and _thank you_ ” he pulls Senku close, lifting his chin up again so his hair presses into his own chest and their eyes could meet. 

Senku is so precious to him. So beautiful and listless under his own gaze. Tsukasa presses a firm kiss to those plush pink lips. He pulls away and slaps his ass.  
“Go ahead and eat, you’ll need the energy later.” He pauses a minute, hand yet to let go of the ribbon of the bow. 

“You have until noon, come to me when you’re finished, I’ll be in my bedroom.” Tsukasa emphasizes the word my. Because his little slave doesn’t deserve the word our despite that that is what it was. 

Tsukasa waits for his little slave, cock in hand, while sitting on the edge of the bed. Just thinking about Senku in that kimono was enough to get him off at the thought alone. But he waits patiently for Senku, not checking in on him like he usually would. Stroking himself at the thought of the other bent over against the counter again. 

Oh how he wishes to press into that wanton hole and unload inside him. Make him his for the hundredth time. Make him whine and moan and scream. Tsukasa stops his hand with his other. If he kept thinking of this he would cum. And where would be the fun in that?

Senku bites his lip to stop a complaint from coming out. He watches Tsukasa disappear into their—no, his room, leaving Senku squirming and pulling on the hems of his clothes. He thinks almost half an hour is too long for just a late breakfast, but then he realizes Tsukasa ate all of the pancakes and there's nothing ready to eat. Senku curses himself for forgetting to buy fruits yesterday. He really should have let Tsukasa do the grocery shopping, after all.

He practically assassinates the eggs with the sheer force of his frustration. Senku can't feel their taste, not really, torn between his growing arousal and uneasiness and impatience.

Senku blinks at his plate, frowning as he didn't realize all of his scrambled eggs are gone. He gulps, raising to rinse his plate. Senku rushes to Tsukasa's bedroom, his mind never really stopping counting the seconds. 

He steps into the room the exact moment the watch turns 12. He can hear an old temple's bell ringing the hour, nothing but a background noise to the sight in front of him. He feels his mouth watering as he takes in Tsukasa's full hard cock. Senku wants it inside so badly it hurts, yet no words come out, only waiting for his master's next order.

Tsukasa smelled the eggs and laughed low to himself. He had debated having Senku eat something he made off of the counter without his hands. But he decided against it, as degrading as it would be. It was just too much trouble and he knew he would let his softer side win over him in such a moment.

He strokes his cock as his little slave arrives right on time. “ _Good boy._ ” 

A moan escapes him. “Come here and use your mouth for something actually useful.” His eyes rake up the other’s body. “Get on your knees, right here.” He points to the spot in front of him, hungrily eyeing him.

Senku shivers at the deep tone in his beloved master's voice. He approaches Tsukasa, slowly kneeling in front of him. The fabric of the kimono shuffles as he moves over his skin so lightly he almost feels like they're kissing him. He raises his hand to wrap it around Tsukasa's cock, but thinks better of it. Tsukasa told him to put his mouth to use. Senku doesn't want to risk another punishment, not when he wants and needs so much. 

He puts both hands on the floor to support his upper body as he leans forward. He's glad that their time together helped him control his gag reflex; he'd hate it if he couldn't give his master a proper blowjob. The first lick is always weird and embarrassing, but even more so without his hands to help. Senku's tongue runs from the tip to the base of Tsukasa's dick, then back to the tip as he takes in a drop of precum. 

A moan erupts from Senku's throat at the taste. It's familiar and Tsukasa and he craves for more. He takes Tsukasa's cock inside, the tip brushing against the back of his throat. He's panting when he lets go, sucking and licking Tsukasa's balls instead. Senku's eyes flick to meet Tsukasa's, a silent challenge glowing in them.

Tsukasa moans. He loves the feel of Senku’s familiar hot mouth over his cock. It’s warm and Senku has gotten cock sucking down to a science. 

Watching down at him, he lets his eyes close. Senku was so cute and soft- he wanted to have him all to himself. Mark him as his own. 

“Senku,” he half gasps, opening his eyes and looking down at him. “What are you doing, little whore?” He runs a hand through the others hair, gripping his hair between his fingers rough. 

He rubs Senku’s face into his cock, smiling at the surprisingly nice feeling. “You want me to cum all over you right? Because you’re such a lowly slave.” His grip tightens in the hair as he pulls his head back so Senku is looking up at him. 

“Well?”

Senku moans at the pull. It hurts a little, his scalp burning a little with the forceful motion. He likes it, likes the feeling of having Tsukasa all over him, controlling and looking at him like he was just a toy for his entertainment.

Senku licks his lips. He can still taste Tsukasa on his tongue, deep inside his mouth. "Y-Yes... Please, master, cum on me... Let everyone know who I belong to."

“Stay still, mouth open.” He commands. His hand is still in the other’s hair. He takes his other to stroke his cock, millimeters away from Senku’s face. 

When he wanted to be, Senku was such a good obedient little thing. Willing and hoping and slutty. Wanting Tsukasa to defile him in ways no one else could. He laughs.  
Electricity pulses through his cock. It twitches in his hand and all Tsukasa can do is laugh at it. Laugh at how much he loves the feeling. Senku was such a fucking whore.

He wanted to put bruises all over that smooth pale body beneath the kimono. Watch him writhe and scream out in some otherworldly painful pleasure that only Tsukasa could provide him. Cathartic was their act. 

“Look at me, Senku,” he huffs out, leg daring to shake from pleasure. Senku’s bright crimson eyes meet his own garnet ones. He loves it. Loves Senku’s loyalty. Loves him and his stupid slutty body. Tsukasa grits his teeth and feels his face heat. Ropes of white come quick from his orgasming dick. They land on Senku’s face, marking him. The sight is truly something to behold. 

“ _Fuck._ Fuck..” he pants. Slowly coming down from his high he lets his grip on the other go. “Ah, look how pretty you are.” He lifts Senku’s chin, thumb pulling his bottom lip down. “Don’t even think about wiping any of it off, you wanted this and will keep it.”

Senku trembles even after Tsukasa let go of his hair. His master's cum sticks to his face and skin, its bitterness on the tip of Senku's tongue. 

" _Master_ ," he cries out, not because of the order. Senku wants to be dirty so no one but Tsukasa will desire him. He cries because he's still so painfully hard and empty and he needs Tsukasa inside him, stretching him, fucking him within an inch of his life... He wants him so much it hurts. "Please... Please fuck me, master."

“Poor thing.” Tsukasa holds his face, watching him tremble. He watches him coldly. Eyes looking him up and down. “Fuck you? Hm,” he thinks about it a moment. Yes, he’d really like to ruin him before dinner. He stands up, lifting the other up and tossing him front first onto the bed. 

He grabs the leash, pulling him back- not too hard though. “I just came so you’re going to have to show me- with your body- just how much you want it.” He says and tilts his head. “Prepare yourself for me Senku.” He knew Senku was already prepared. And if he went in raw he was sure Senku would thank him for it.

Senku feels the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His still shaken from Tsukasa's cold stare. He's been like this since he woke up, but this time something stirred within him... Something uncomfortable and almost painful he can't quite describe with his mind lost in lust. He gulps, bringing one of his hands to his mouth, coating his fingers in saliva. Senku moans around them just as he did around Tsukasa's cock. He wouldn't be surprised if his master thought of him as a whore—that's how he feels, a whore that wants nothing more than a cock inside him. 

He knows he can get three fingers at once. But Tsukasa said he'll have to show how much he wants him, so that's what Senku will do. One after another, in a painfully slow pace, he inserts the fingers inside. His mouth clampers at the bedsheets, muffling a scream when his fingers brushed against his prostate. His whole body shudders with pleasure and need. Senku wants nothing but to cum, and he already has three fingers inside... He can do it, _he can…_

Senku bites his lip, looking back at Tsukasa as a fourth finger comes inside. He never did this before, not with four, yet he knows he needs to if he wants to prove himself worthy of Tsukasa's attention. Senku's more than willing to go beyond all and any limits for the man he loves. "Anything for you, master," he breathes out.

Tsukasa holds the other end of the leash tight as he watched him. Senku had a method of doing this. It’s not the first time he’s seen him work himself open. Tsukasa smiles at the way he fucks himself with his fingers 

Just as his arousal had faded it had climbed its way up again. Tsukasa licks his lips. Senku was devilishly alluring to him. 

“That’s it, good boy.” He purrs out to him. Senku is so perfect. 

Tsukasa pulls him by the hips, closer to him. He presses his now hard cock to the curve of his ass, just so it could rub against his hand. He smiles at the feeling. Just rubbing himself against Senku was enough. 

“I want to break you, Senku.” He wraps his hand around the others wrist, pulling his hand away from his hole only to push himself in, again, without warning. 

He pushes in until he’s all the way inside Senku. Hot and warm, half lined by precum, the inside of Senku felt amazing again. “Anything huh?” He says and pulls Senku up and down his cock by the hips instead of thrusting. “How about you stop mumbling into the sheets and let me hear your voice whore.” He tugs on the leash commandingly.

Senku stops himself from arguing. You know right? Let the neighbors hear everything, let them know who he belongs to and, more importantly, who's the one holding Tsukasa's heart. Senku's tired of seeing every single girl around making wooing eyes at his boyfriend. 

Everytime that happens he can't stop the fear that bubbles up in his chest because they're better, prettier, can give Tsukasa so much more than little me can. He did his best to not let Tsukasa notice his insecurity... Always afraid his beloved would notice what a mistake he was making.

Senku lets all his moans sound free, louder with each thrust, drool running down his chin. "L-Love master... W-Wanna be good for master!"

Tsukasa pulls him hard to his pelvis, pushing open his insides and making them remember him. He can’t help but moan. Senku is so cute yet could be so abrasive. He shows Tsukasa every side he would never ever dare show the rest of the world. He wants to fuck him until he can’t breath- until the only thing Senku can think of is the pleasure Tsukasa is giving him. 

“You’ve been so good for your master.” He grunts and pushes the kimono up his back to reveal more of his skin. “You’re body- no _my_ body... is so pretty like this.” 

He laughs and leans over him, breathing deep in his ear. “You’re mine- do you understand?”

"All yours!" Senku cries out, body shivering in pleasure. "Only master's, no one else's... Don't wanna be anyone else's!" 

He looks at Tsukasa over his shoulder. Senku's legs are getting weak under him, as they always do after a good fucking. And Tsukasa's is always the best. Tsukasa never looks as beautiful as when his body glistens with sweat as he gives Senku everything those girls wanted yet only Senku can have. He almost cums again just from the thought.

"Master, can I..." A loud moan interrupts him, "Can I... Cum? Please?"

Tsukasa grunts and moans in his ear. He delves to his shoulder, pressing his teeth into it- conflicted on whether to give him kisses or hickeys and in his frustration decides to use his teeth.  
It’s so hot- his cock is throbbing at the pleasure. He knew he had fame not but ten minutes ago- but he’s ready to do it again. 

“I know you can’t hold it so cum Senku- cum around my cock and scream my name you little slut.” He pants. Senku was his perfect. The perfect slave. And if he wasn’t being the most dominant he could, he’d let himself tear up and cry because of it. Because his perfection was breathtaking.

Senku doesn't hold back at all. He cums with a distinct scream, so raw and almost feral in its wake, a sound that closely resembles Tsukasa's name... _Just as you wanted,_ he thinks with satisfaction.

He relaxes into the mattress, taking everything Tsukasa's still willing to give him with a happy smile and quiet, languid moans. Senku feels good, so, so good. "Mark me more," he pleads, voice barely a whisper, shoulder still tingling from the earlier bite, "please, let them know I'm yours, master."

Tsukasa feels drool seep through his own teeth and down his chin as he pounds into him. Senku cumming had felt so good around him. Insides clenching tight around him. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He growls out, letting his teeth and mouth clamp down on more of the yet to be ruined body. 

He doesn’t care that he’s came, he thrusts into him up until his own orgasm is upon him. A hand runs up Senku’s body, pinching his nipple through the outfit he’s now only half wearing. Releasing deep inside Senku and groaning out loud. He fucks into him until he’s sure every last drop is inside him. Pulling out, he lets him go and drop down onto the bed. Panting over him he laughs. 

“You’re such a fucking whore.” He runs a hand down his back, finger tips gliding over his spine. “ _Pathetic little whore._ ” He whispers.

Senku bites his lip, closing his eyes for a moment. For once he's glad he's not facing Tsukasa. He knows he can't explain the tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Senku knew what he was getting himself in from the beginning... But somehow Tsukasa's disdain _hurts_ in a way he can't put into words. 

He blinks the tears away, swallowing any signs of discomfort before turning to look at Tsukasa. He's still beautiful, absolutely marvelous in Senku's eyes, and for some reason it doesn't sit well in him. 

"But... Master likes it, right?" Senku hates how vulnerable he sounds now. "Master likes his whore..." _You won't leave me, right?_

Tsukasa cups his face with his hand. He’s lost in his afterglow. Somewhere between reality and heaven. Somewhere between Tsukasa and Master. He glowered at him. 

“You’re bearable when you’re not telling me what I should or shouldn’t think.” Senku was incredible. Absolutely exceptional in every way. He loves Senku from the absolute bottom of his heart. When he was like this or otherwise. But he doesn’t say it. Because he wants to give Senku what he’s asked for. Because he cherishes him so.

Senku gulps, lips quivering as he takes in Tsukasa's words. He takes in a deeper breath, trying to regain control over his emotions before he really did cry.  
He doesn't meet Tsukasa's eyes, looking at the patterned sheets instead. He was the one who insisted on the constellations pattern. Tsukasa was kind enough to concede to his wishes.

But that Tsukasa isn't here anymore. This person before him isn't his Tsukasa. He's nothing but a Master... That's slowly accomplishing what no one did before and breaking his dignity.

Senku's voice is barely a whisper, afraid he'll get a whole new punishment for speaking out of turn. "I'm sorry..."

“For your sake I hope you are,” he stands up and off the bed. “Thanks to your slut body I’ve gotten dirty again, Senku.” 

He wraps the leash in his hand and tugs on it to get him up and away from the bed. He stares at the sullied sheets. They’d need to change them soon. But he thinks he’ll just throw the comforter into the wash to rid them of the new constellations made by Senku. 

“Go bend over the couch and stay there until dinner- I have to shower again and wash this comforter- I’d let you do it but seeing you like this? You’ll just make it dirtier.” He slaps Senku’s ass and has half the mind to grope it. But he decides against it, loving the little red mark he sees as the other is turned from him.

Senku finds himself standing and walking off without saying a word—or maybe he did, but his brain's yet to catch up to it. He does remember his lips moving but not which sounds came out... Weird, he thinks, as he's normally the one who remembers everything. 

He bends over the couch just as his master ordered him. He got a glimpse of the time on his way, and started counting. Not unintentional like he did while cooking the eggs, but to focus on anything but the discomfort from being sticky and sweaty and barely dressed in such an uncomfortable position, anything but the growing pain in his chest.

The numbers eventually blend together, thousands of them, yet Senku manages to keep his counting accurate to the last second. He knows it's getting closer to dinnertime now, knows Tsukasa will come any minute now... And Senku needs to be ready for him.

In a way or another.

Tsukasa does exactly as he says he’s going to. He watched the other, frowning that he didn't say anything. It’s nit picky so he doesn’t say anything on it. 

Instead he washes himself. Takes the comforter and put it in the wash. He glances to Senku every now and then as he tidied their living space. He thinks perhaps he should make Senku do it, but decides against it. He gave him a job to do. When the hours come time for dinner he sighs and puts down his phone. Walking into the living room, now clothed in just shorts and a white t shirt, 

“Senku,” he pauses, so desperately wanting to check on him. Instead he lays a hand on his back, rubs gently. “You’re so good staying put for once.” He hates watching the others mind continuously staying preoccupied. Hates watching him going back and forth around the apartment some days. Even though he loves his rapid thoughts and intellect. 

“It’s dinner time, coming help me prepare.” He leaves him to go to the kitchen.

Senku freezes at Tsukasa's touch, his silent counting almost stuttering for a moment. He closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being called good again, knowing he's doing something right for his master.

He stands up on his feet, wobbling for a moment before regaining his balance. Senku walks a distance away from Tsukasa, stopping beside the counter—the very same place he stayed for hours on end earlier—, looking at the floor hesitantly as he waits for Tsukasa's instructions. 

Senku doesn't cook dinner or lunch, all his cooking skills are limited to simple breakfast meals. It's always Tsukasa. He doesn't have a single idea what to do now, yet is too afraid to ask, to afraid of the answer. Senku decides it's not a feeling he likes... Not at all.

“Put some water to boil,” Tsukasa puts his hair up in a ponytail that drapes over his shoulder. He would love to properly teach Senku some dishes one day under different circumstances. 

“Once you’ve set it to boil, come by me.” He wants Senku near. He’s missed him today despite that they both were right next to each other. Senku was his everything. And he wants him by him. 

He gets to work on dinner very quickly. It’s fluid, a dish he’s used to making. 

“I don’t want you washing up for dinner.” He glances over to him and laughs a little. “If you’re good now I might even let you eat at the table.”

Senku nods, setting to do as his master wants. He only pays half a mind to the water he puts to boil, soon standing close to Tsukasa. The closeness is nice. Senku can almost feel his warmth again, the way it's supposed to be. He almost thinks they're back to normal until Tsukasa words come and the hope Senku didn't even realize he was holding crumbles again. 

Senku's hand fidgets with the hems of his skirt, and he wishes he could just cover himself up from those mocking eyes and hide from any and everyone. He gulps, only nodding again. He's afraid his voice will fail him if he tries to talk, more than he is afraid about Tsukasa punishing him again.

Tsukasa finishes dinner rather fast. He likes the feeling of Senku being obedient and quiet beside him. Typically they would talk from separate rooms or Senku would chill in the kitchen while watching Tsukasa. The silence is welcomed by him as he works around the little man. 

“Stir fry noodles okay with you?” He asks solely out of habit. It’s pointless to ask because he’s already done. “Come sit.” He has a helping of if for Senku set on the far end of the table. He sits on the other end. 

Typically they would eat on either longer end of the table across from each other. This felt a bit far. Tsukasa watches him. 

Sluts need nutrition too. “I would suggest eating every bite of it Senku, because your master made it for you, don’t just stare at it like you can freeze it to death with your eyes.” 

He takes a bite. It’s warm and tingles his mouth. It sits different than the pancakes he had eaten this morning. He swallows. Senku looks so pretty for him this evening. A part of him wants to ruin that beauty- but maybe he’d just make it worse. So blindingly beautiful not even he could fix the dame.

Senku sits at the place Tsukasa left for him, thankful to be allowed to eat at the table. He resists the urge to pull one of his sleeves up to cover his shoulder. He's not sure when it slipped, but he knows better than to follow his first instinct. Tsukasa said no cleaning up before dinner. Senku's convinced fixing his clothes is included in this.

He takes a probing bite. It tastes nice, just as everything Tsukasa did. His hold on his fork is shaky. Senku didn't realize he was starving until now. He's also aware of Tsukasa's insistent stare and wonders what his master's thinking about now. It doesn't change his pace, however, as he eats slowly, savoring each bite to its fullest. 

Senku pushes his plate away, now completely empty. "Thanks for the meal, master." His voice is hoarse from the earlier moans, yet steadier than what Senku expected. Senku waits for what's coming next.

Tsukasa finished before Senku. He watched him with intent, wondering if his little thing would complete it all. He hopes so, considering he didn’t have much to eat today. Tsukasa doesn’t want a starving Senku in his hands. So he watches him. 

When he looks at the plate he cocks his head. “You’re not finished, you haven’t cleaned it off yet.” He leans forward. 

“You’re a slave dog after all,” he points to the collar, “clean it like you’re supposed to, dog.” He wants to see it so bad. Senku lapping helplessly at a plate with nothing but the markings of what once was there. Desperately trying to please his wishes.

Senku's eyes widened for a moment. He looks at his plate again. There's absolutely nothing there, yet... He doesn't want to disappoint Tsukasa. He wants to be good for him to the very end. 

He doesn't know what he feels, lowering his face to lick the bottom of the plate. Senku's hands close into tight fists under the table, away from Tsukasa's view. He feels humiliated in every sense of the word, yet his body still thinks differently from him. Senku's hard again.

Senku licks the damned plate until every single drop of sauce is gone, leaving the plate almost crystal clear again. "Master's satisfied now?" he can't hold back the bitter venom in his voice, a challenge he shouldn't be making now of all times.

Tsukasa is hard in his seat watching him. Senku looks so pathetic trying to get every inch of the plate clean. His face was still cum stained and he knows he hasn’t had his ass cleaned out either. And again he was being humiliated. 

As he sees the plate shine he grins. He opens his mouth, about to praise him. But his mouth immediately closes at the tone. His eyes sharpen and he glares daggers into Senku. 

“No,” he says sharp, “I’m not satisfied one bit.” His chair squeals across the floor as he stands. Making his way to the other, he pulls him out of the seat and over the table. He lays his cock out near his face and feels lucky how large he is compared to Senku. If he wasn’t he just might not be able to reach his ass here. 

Hiking the outfit back onto his back, he lets a palm come down harsh and firm onto the plump cheeks. “Little whores like you could only hope to satisfy me a fraction so be a doll and lick up your dessert.”

Senku closes his eyes at the slap. His ass burns in pain and he needs all of his self-control to stop the tears. He regrets opening his mouth. Senku wishes he could take his words back, but knows his master won't accept it. 

His lips tremble, tongue sticking out to brush against the head of Tsukasa's cock. It's weird, bitter and salty mixing with the taste of the food Tsukasa made for him. Senku's own cock twists and he hates it just as much as he hates being pressed like this against the table, completely under Tsukasa's mercy. 

His master's right. Senku's a whore through and through. That's the only explanation for his arousal. He truly hates it. 

He wants more.

Tsukasa pushes his cock further towards Senku’s face. He lets his hand down on his ass again. The sting brings himself to a low purr. The red marks make his cock twitch. 

“Haughty little thing, you really believe just a little licking can satisfy me? I know you can do better than that.” He lays another hand down on his ass. 

Senku has had such a snarky tone with him he thought he’d just knock him down a peg. His free hand lays on Senku’s upper back, keeping him in place. Not like it needed to truly be there, but he hopes it keeps him at least a little in line. 

“I want you to count how many spankings it takes until you cum.”

Senku whines, body tensing up at the second slap. He sobs, yet no tears fall. He gulps, mouth hanging open to receive Tsukasa's cock inside. He moans, his master's words making Senku's mind go blank. 

He sucks on Tsukasa, swirling his tongue around the shaft, hips unconsciously shifting to let his ass higher for the next slaps. 

And they come, faster than he expected, leaving a burning pain behind. One, two, three, the numbers dance in his mind, teasing him. Senku feels his cock get harder, precum leaking from the head and staining his clothes.

Tsukasa has to hold himself back a little. He has unbelievable strength and he’s never aimed to actually hurt the other. But he knew this would hurt. Hell, it might even leave marks of red on his ass for awhile. 

He pushes Senku’s hips back down onto the table. He was enjoying this and it shows in his compliance. Slut. The word sings through Tsukasa’s mind and he might have actually said it aloud. 

Tsukasa was ready to cum soon. And by the fifthteen smack he feels the others mouthy vibrations shoot the best feeling up his spine. He came, hard and without hesitance into the others wet mouth. 

He grunts and moans, hand that has just smacked Senku’s ass now lay flat against it, curling and scratching it as he groped.

For all Senku takes pride in his control on his gag reflexes, nothing could stop him from choking when Tsukasa cums inside his mouth. He lets go of the other's cock to breath, tears finally spilling from his eyes as he tries to swallow everything he can. It's thick and bitter and yet the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. 

He forces himself to keep licking Tsukasa's cock even as he struggles to regain control over his breath. His master said he needed to eat everything. Senku will lick his plate crystal clear again, without any need to be told to do it again. 

This slut learns fast, he thinks to himself, sucking on the tip of Tsukasa's cock. This is what sends him over the edge, moaning louder as he cums onto the floor. Senku's voice is barely a whisper, "Sixteen."

Tsukasa gives one last spank. He can’t help it. Can’t help the urge to go until Senku was bruised and whimpering. There’s no ill intent or malice behind this desire. Just the one to make Senku happy in the end. Because he knew this is what he wanted. 

Tsukasa doesn’t give time for Senku to breath. Doesn’t leave him laying there like he’s thought about. No, he guides him up off the table. Standing. He kicks the leg of the chair to push it away. Looking to Senku to make sure he’s alright and feeling almost guilty for having put tears in his eyes, he decides it best to have him on all fours, rub his face into whatever mess he’s made on the floor. Get down near him, breathing hard into his ear. 

“Good boy.” He pants. He looks down to the little mess of a slut he’s made and looks to his ass then to his own cock that’s twitching but clean. Senku was a very good boy.

Senku whimpers. The floor is cold under him, his face pressed against his own cum, mixing with Tsukasa's. He gulps, trembling all the way to his toes. He's tired from cumming so many times without any true rest between them. Senku just wants to find a place to curl up and sleep, but his body doesn't agree with that desire, and nor does Tsukasa, hovering over him like a predator about to savor its prey.

He likes the feeling, likes being so utterly helpless under Tsukasa. "Y-Yeah," he moans, barely noticing he's pressing his hips back against Tsukasa, "I'm a good boy... Just master's good boy!"

“Good boy.” Tsukasa leans down to press kisses to his shoulders and neck. He couldn’t express how good Senku was. He was already fucked out and wrapped around his pinky finger. Tsukasa squeezes his ass in his hand. “My Good boy deserves a reward.” He whispers in his ear. 

Scooping Senku up in his arms is one of the easiest things Tsukasa has ever done. Yet it is his favorite thing to do. To hold the little bundle of nerves and obedience close to him as he stands. 

Senku was dirty. Cum still staining and crusting on his ass, thighs, and face. It would raw and hurt soon if not properly taken care of. He takes the little man to their bathroom. Typically one would shower before bathing, but this deserves a bath. 

He runs the water warm and comforts the other as they wait. Undressing him and leaving the kimono to the side, he helps him into the tub. Rubbing all of the gross , grit, and grime away with a damp washcloth for him. 

Tsukasa still feels in his masters headspace, but he leaves room for himself. Leaves room to take care of his boyfriend and slave. Because he doesn’t want them to regret it.

He rubs shampoo deep into Senku’s scalp and washes it away with their extremely moveable shower head. 

There isn’t a word spoken until he’s helping Senku out of the tub and drying him off with a fluffy white towel. 

“I think it’s bedtime, Senku.” He whispers in his ear.

Senku can't stop himself from flinching at Tsukasa's touches. They're so soft and gentle and everything he hasn't been throughout the whole day he feels his brain will short-circuit from the screaming difference. 

But no matter how conflicted his mind is, Senku's body relishes in the kindness, relaxes under Tsukasa's careful hands. He sighs and hums and moans in pleasure—for once, not even remotely sexual. 

Senku's eyes are big and shiny when Tsukasa utters those words. He trembles, one of his hands clutching to the front of Tsukasa's shirt. Bed time... He can sleep, then? He can finally get the rest he needs so much? Can he sleep in a bed with Tsukasa? _Will you be you again?_

He gulps past the lump in his throat, but even then the words refuse to leave him. Senku leans his forehead against Tsukasa's shoulder, biting back a sob because he's happy and he hopes and he wants... Senku's nod is barely noticeable with how much he's shaking against Tsukasa.

Tsukasa lay Senku down, cuts the home lights off and then the room. Laying in bed next to him. He pulls the comforter over them. Pressing a kiss to his lips in the dark. He wants to touch him all over. But Tsukasa is tired. And he knew in his sleep he would revert to his usual cuddling self. 

“Senku, you’ve been so good for your master today,” he pauses, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He doesn’t leave though. Only holds Senku close. Lets himself drift further and further until he finds slumberland.

Senku breathes out in relief when Tsukasa's circled him. It's warm and he feels it's Tsukasa, his Tsukasa, there with him. He relaxes into the hug, his entire body hurts with the weight of his exhaustion. But he can't sleep,. Senku's eyes stare into the darkness of the room, the events of the day replaying in his mind over and over.

He bites his lip, blinking away a few tears because he knows this gentle moment won't last. Their timer is yet to run out... His master will be back in the morning and Senku can't do anything about it. He asked for it. He might as well take it all to the very end... Even if it hurts him inside.

-

He doesn't know when he drifted off to sleep. He only realizes when he blinks to see the room covered in dark tons of blue instead of pure black. Senku really needs to change their useless curtains. He's sure it's almost five now. Tsukasa's arm is still heavy around him, his lover's breath hot against the back of Senku's neck. It's only a matter of time now.

Tsukasa sleeps fairly sound. Typically he doesn’t have dreams. It’s blank dark bliss until morning. And usually when he does dream, it will be nightmares from hell. Tonight was an exception though. He was out on a pier with his sweet dear Mirai as she holds a bucket of seashells and sings a sea shanty she’d learned from a sailor boy in the hospital. 

Senku had been beside him. But still, something was off. Senku was sitting next to him on his knees as he held his leash and collar. Odd. Very odd. But that’s all the dream seemed to be. The two of them watching his sister swinging her feet off the side of the pier. Leaning against the rail she had slipped her legs under as she sung. 

He wakes up to that blue. He breathes deep and there’s the ocean. There’s Senku right underneath him. He presses his face deep into his seaweed hair. Lovely, Senku was darling to him. 

His mind's sweet sea thoughts dive down until they hit the bottom of the Marianas Trench. His rough hand travels up Senku’s now clean and naked body. He’s so soft and squishy. Tsukasa loves how strong he is compared to him. 

He cups his chest, squeezing as if it were a real breast before pinching at his nipple. Rubbing and teasing it until it’s hard and probably red. Tsukasa hardly cares if Senku is awake or not. If he wasn’t before he isn’t now. 

“Senku,” he breathes hot in his ear. Tsukasa rubs his hard and boxer hidden erection into his ass. “Come ride me.” He demands.

Senku's breath hitches. He melts under Tsukasa's hands, shakes under the pleasure the man's offering him. No, he thinks to himself, not offering. This is not his Tsukasa. It's his master. Senku has no choice but to obey, give him what he orders. 

He pushes Tsukasa's arm away with the comforter that covered them the whole night, sitting up and looking at him. Senku shivers as the cool air of their apartment hits his naked body. He doesn't let it bother him, shifting and moving until he settles between Tsukasa's legs. 

Senku doesn't look at him as he pulls his boxers down, nor when he strokes his erection to full mast. They didn't even get breakfast or wake up properly yet this is the first thing Tsukasa wants; Senku, acting as the absolute slut he is, above him yet feeling more humiliated than anything. 

He gives a first tentative lick on the head of Tsukasa's cock before utterly engulfing it, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down. Senku spits on his other hand, coating his fingers in saliva before working himself open. He hates how his own cock is hard already, his hole twitching in expectancy for the full fucking that's about to come.

Tsukasa's right. He's a complete slut. And Senku hates just how much it turns him on. _Fits me just right._

Tsukasa groans and holds the others hair. Senku was so eager to please him it’s like he hadn’t thought twice about taking action on his desires. 

As much as Tsukasa loved his cock in the others greedy mouth, he would rather it be somewhere much tighter- where he would be able to hear Senku moaning clearly. He tightens the hand in his hair, pulling him up off of his precumming cock. 

“That’s enough,” a growl he doesn’t mean to use, “hurry up, Senku.” He wants to be inside him and can’t wait a second longer.

Senku whines, licking his lips to get more of Tsukasa's precum. He's already loose enough, their almost daily activities making it always easy to get ready for him. "As you wish," he mumbles, taking his fingers out of him as he positions himself over Tsukasa's cock, " _master._ "

He stops himself from covering his mouth at the last second. The initial stretch always makes him shake in a mix of pain and pleasure. He sinks down slowly, his moans echoing throughout the room with Tsukasa's. 

Senku's entire body trembles when he reaches the base. He rolls his hips, slowly, trying to get used to the shaft inside of him before moving up all the way to the tip and sinking down again. "F-Fuck, so good! Master's so big!" Senku pants, face red from both pleasure and the usual embarrassment that always fills him whenever he's the one on top. "Please, gimme more!"

Tsukasa groans. It’s still so hot and wet inside Senku and he can’t help but to grip onto his hips. Senku looks beautiful under the blue hue of their curtain illumination. His body has always been something Tsukasa has favored- and getting in a good morning ride to please his morning wood really was working wonders on his mood. 

“Such a good little slave bouncing so good on my cock.” He laughs. He had taken the leash off of him last night before bed- but he doesn’t mind it to watch the hook sway in time with Senku’s riding. He thrusts upwards out of instinct, meeting the other as he comes down. He moans loudly into the cool air. 

Cock throbbing and twitching inside the other he laughs. “Wish you’d do this every morning- because then I’d remember how much of a slut you are.” 

But before another word can be said he hears the buzzing on the night side table. Glancing he frowns. This early? Surely it couldn’t be that important. When he reaches over, not even having to stretch to reach his own phone, he sees it’s Hyouga on the caller ID and laughs lightly. He holds it up to show Senku. 

“Why don’t you answer this for me slut?

Senku gulps, staring at the name glaring across the screen. A burning wave of jealousy and fear rushes through him. His movements stutter, Senku almost fails to bring himself up Tsukasa's cock before falling again.

He hates Hyouga with all his strength. Mostly because he sees himself in the way the spearman looks at Tsukasa. The absolute adoration and yearning. And Hyouga knew Tsukasa way longer than Senku. They shared a common love for the fighting world. That in itself was more than Senku could ever want for himself, for he knows Tsukasa isn't really into his science.

Senku knows Tsukasa loves him. It doesn't stop that seed of doubt of what if. If Hyouga really tried to take Tsukasa away, if Tsukasa got tired of this little slut that Senku is... 

His hand shakes around the phone, his own voice sounding low for himself. "Hyouga."

Hyouga coughs into his hand. The weather had been getting to him today. He can hardly hear but he knew that wasn’t Tsukasa. But he says anyways. _”Tsu?”_ He squints at the nothing in front of him. _”Oh, Senku, it’s you- morning.”_ He doesn’t sound too interested in him. 

Tsukasa thrusts up into Senku, holding his hips still as he does. He loves Senku to the stars and back. Hyouga and him had had a fling once, and he knew the man was still pining for him. And he wasn’t oblivious to the hostility that was always subtly present between him and Senku. Fucking him like this was nice, on the phone with someone he thought to be a threat. His cock twitches inside him and he stifles his own moan. 

_“How have you been?” a formal question at best that was immediately followed up with, “where’s Tsu?”_

Senku bites his lip, closing his eyes to stop himself from glaring at Tsukasa. He can't help the anger rising in him both from Tsukasa's smugness and Hyouga's nickname. Not even Senku does it and he's Tsukasa's boyfriend. To hear Hyouga calling him like that is...

"I was better before you called. What time is it? Six, maybe a little more?" He doesn't answer the second question, sees no need to. 

_He's not yours to know._

Tsukasa grins. His boyfriend was a sassy little force to be reckoned with. Especially when it comes to him. He continues using his hole, reaching up and feeling his sides. So soft and beautiful and his. Until his hand reaches the perk pink atop his chest, rubbing and squeezing it the way he liked. 

_“I wasn’t calling you,”_ he coughs into his hand again, _“you should feel lucky I even bothered to stay on after you picked up- it’s early, so what? I wanted to see if Tsu would possibly consider un-canceling our gym meet up at noon- it seems I’m coming down with something and can’t make it the next few days.”_ it’s obvious he wants him to know the nickname, wants him to feel it in his skin and be mad.

"Lucky?" Senku grits his teeth, but a low, rumbling grunt still leaves him. He doesn't mind, not the way he knows he should have. Deep down within him, he wants Hyouga to hear everything, to know for once and for all that Tsukasa is Senku's and Senku's only.

 _But is he really?_ Is there any real reason for Tsukasa to want him? Senku isn't interested in fighting or Tsukasa's beloved Disney movies. He's selfish and rude more often than not. He's small and not handsome the way Hyouga is. 

Hyouga is more than just a slut. Yet that's all Senku is now.

"Not happening," he replies, squirming under Tsukasa pinches and twists to bis nipple, "he has something important to do." _Important for me. I need it. I need you. Need my Tsukasa back._

All and any thought Senku's mind was forming vanished when Tsukasa hit his prostate. "Ngh—!”

Hyouga is quiet on the other end. He knew. He knows. There’s something more going on behind that phone. His mind stops at that. Because it hurt in a way. A pain that he can only become silent for. 

_“Yeah, you’re pretty lucky Senku.”_ He huffs out. _“You sound like a slut.”_ He doesn’t mean to say it. 

Tsukasa tried to hit his prostate again and again, loving how flustered and undone Senku looks. He will apologize to Hyouga later for this- because he knew the man had probably already realized the truth.

 _You sound like a slut._ The words make Senku's heart twist in a mix of pain and shame. He lets go of the phone, uncaring if it bounces on the mattress, covering his mouth before any other sound comes out. It's the truth, what Hyouga said. But it's a truth Senku can't, doesn't want to deal with, not with the man who'd steal his Tsukasa away if he so much as had a chance to. 

His entire body shakes, but Senku won't cry, not now, not in front of Tsukasa, the master who wants nothing but his body. He refuses to. But he can't stop his moans, even if his hands muffle them a little. Tsukasa always knew where to hit him, what he needed to do for Senku to be nothing but a complete and utter mess. 

He hates it now, hates that Hyouga's still on the other end, probably hearing him. _He hates himself._

Tsukasa pound hard into his ass feeling kind of rabid. He doesn’t know what was said, heart having pounded too much in his ears to hear it. 

But he can’t help it when he wants those stupid pretty pink trembling lips of his slave on his own. Senku looks so perfect right now. He glances at the phone. Hyouga hadn’t hung up yet. He knew the Tsukasa part of himself would feel bad later. But right now he doesn’t care much. 

“Let me hear you Senku- let it out.” He wants to kiss but refrains. He’d rather hear him instead. A bubble was forming in his abdomen and he could feel his pressure rising. Closer and closer. 

Senku feels like a marionette. His cords are Tsukasa's words, pulling and moving him the way they desired. Senku can feel his hands falling to his sides, hanging as Tsukasa keeps pounding into him. 

He can feel it now. He's getting closer. His moans flow free now, making his arousal clear for the world to see. Senku wonders if it makes him more of a slut, knowing of the third person hearing them. But does it even make any difference? He doesn't know anymore. He doesn't want to.

"F-Fuck, I," he leans forward, hands finding support on Tsukasa's chest. "I am..." _Cumming. Ashamed. Sorry. Tired. Scared of what I've become._ He feels everything and nothing at the same time. He can't stop the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Y-Yes, just yours!" Senku cries out, his whole body shuddering as he comes over Tsukasa's chest. He wants to kiss Tsukasa, feel his lips over his own again. He needs it like he needs air. 

_But whores don't deserve to be kissed,_ that nasty, annoyingly right voice in his mind whispered. Senku sobs, hiding his face on Tsukasa's shoulder. "I-I..."

Tsukasa holds him into his body. He feels the last of what he can give shoot out into Senku and sighs deep with satisfaction. He holds him close. Needs him close. His thing. His slave. His lover. His everything. 

_His._

“Senku,” he pulls out of him, running his hand down his back, “you’re so good.” Because he doesn’t want to kiss him he says this. Doesn’t want the master's lips touching his Senku the way Tsukasa wants to. 

“Let’s wake up, I’ll make breakfast since you’ve been so good.” He tells him. A part of him wants to hurt him more. But he knew they needed food. Energy. Something in the between of fucking and commands.

Senku's lips tremble, but he nods in agreement. "Thank you... Thank you, master." _Master, not Tsukasa, still not his dearest Tsukasa._

He tries to move off from Tsukasa, but his limbs feel like jelly. Senku may have slept almost the whole night, but he sure as hell doesn't feel rested at all. He bites his lip. "Can I... Can I get clean...? At least brush my teeth...?" He didn't want another meal filled with the taste of what he ate before and Tsukasa's cum. Senku knows he tastes so gross it's no surprise Tsukasa doesn't want to kiss him.

Tsukasa helps Senku off of him. It’s hard not to hold onto him forever. But not everything could be so perfect. “Yes, I’ll allow it.” He says, petting the other loving down his back again. He sets him next to him and runs a hand through that soft field of green and platinum. 

“You’ve earned it.” He says and forgets to make him say please. He puts his phone on the charger, stretches after he stands and looks at the time. He needs to brush his teeth himself. Morning breath was awful and he hates how it stuck to the back of his teeth like gum underneath a desk.

Senku gulps, nodding. "Thank you... Master." He doesn't move right away though. He never thought he could be so tired one day. He felt he couldn't move at all. 

When he finally manages to sit on the bed, Tsukasa's not there anymore. Senku looks around the room, his, their room. He finds his own cell phone on the nightstand. He turned it off the previous morning both to save battery and not get distracted when he knew he should be pleasing his master. 

He gulps, standing up on wobbly legs. He wonders if he can take some clothes too... But ultimately decides against it. It doesn't matter, not really, when Tsukasa will just rip them off of him later. So Senku wakes into the bathroom, hoping Tsukasa is already done and won't change his mind just from seeing Senku.

Tsukasa is in the kitchen by the time he hears Senku doing anything. He sprays down the pan in his hands. He’d make them some pancakes- blueberry to heal the soul. He cuts the top off of some strawberries as he lets his fluffy pancakes cook. Thick and fluffy like try both liked. His little slave was so cute, so obedient. He wants to take good care of him and a part of him wants to make it forever. But the other part wants to fight his master persona. 

Wants to rip him apart and push him down a flight of stairs for even thinking this could go forever. Senku doesn’t deserve this forever. Forever hurt. 

He frowns into the pile of strawberries he made before and sighs. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon.” He calls out loud but says nothing more, knowing Senku would understand that tardiness would not be accepted.

Senku barely had time to wash his mouth and certain parts of his body he's sure would stink if he didn't. It's far from perfect, nowhere near ideal with only the cold water from the sink—he's too scared of turning on the shower for that—but he'll have to make do with what he has now. 

He dries off hurriedly, looking at his reflection on the mirror for a moment. There's marks everywhere, bites and hickeys littering his shoulders and neck. Senku sucks in a breath. His eyebags are more pronounced now too. He wonders how he could be _beautiful_ if this is how he looks. 

Senku bites his lip, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. He needs to regain control over himself again. He can't please master like this. He'll be punished if he can't fulfill his role.

He stops at the kitchen's door, looking hesitantly at Tsukasa's back. The whole room is filled with the warmth of pancakes. Senku loves Tsukasa's pancake. He wonders if he'll let him enjoy them or if this is just another pretense for his games.

Tsukasa has already made their plates look dazzling. Berries placed perfectly on top of the fluffy cakes. So fluff filled and good. He drizzles his with syrup. Looking over his shoulder he’s surprised the other is naked. But it’s not bad, he thinks. Senku looks nice naked. Covered in his marks. Absolutely beautiful.

“Here, come get your plate.” He points to the other identical plate of pancakes. Including all the berries but the syrup. He sits at the table and slices into his pancakes. Watching Senku hungrily he chews slowly.

Senku nods, taking the plate with the pancakes. He's aware of Tsukasa's eyes on his body. They are always on him, the realization makes him feel a little better. Even if just as a slutty slave, he knows he can rest assured that Tsukasa will still want him.

He pauses just a step away from the table. The leash still feels heavy on his neck, the cold air from the apartment makes his skin tingle. Senku gulps, eyes going from his usual spot at the table to Tsukasa. 

Senku's just a little slave. How can he even begin to compare to Tsukasa? He doesn't deserve to be on the same level as him. He just... _Can't._

He doesn't look at Tsukasa when he sits down. He settles the plate on his lap, slowly slicing into the pancake. His head is low and he avoids looking ahead. Even if he does, he'll just see Tsukasa's leg, for this is the place he deserves to be. On the floor, like the low whore he is, waiting for the next order while getting whatever gesture of kindness he can from his master.

Tsukasa licks his lips. Senku was such a good boy. He really needed to give him more praise after all of this. He feels his cock twitch hungrily in his pants and hums at his next bite of pancake. A glance to the rocket ship clock on the wall and he sighs out. 

“Senku,” he presses his voice in the air like paint on a wall, “when you’re finished, since you’re already down there, why don’t you come over here for seconds.” A second helping of breakfast. It was grossly horny and he would apologize for it later. Right now his cock was pressing desperate against his pants and he wants to see the other’s beautiful ruby eyes looking up to him in complete obedience.

Senku nods. He finishes his pancake in no time. It tasted as good as it looked, just as everything Tsukasa cooked. He settles his plate on the floor, crawling closer to Tsukasa. Senku closes his eyes, leaning his face against Tsukasa's thigh, enjoying the warmth and the familiar scent. 

"It was delicious, the breakfast." He looks up at Tsukasa, one of his hands resting on the outer part of his thigh. "How can I thank master for his kindness?" His fingers inch closer to Tsukasa's obvious erection now. Senku doesn't really want to do it, not now, not this way, but he will, for he all he wants is to see Tsukasa happy.

Tsukasa smiles down at him. He puts his hand in his hair and ruffles it down, very pleased when it defies gravity and logic to stand up again. 

“Senku,” he says and undoes his pants, pulling out the cock that springs upwards in full arousal. “Lick me, Senku, until it’s dirty and clean again.” Just like he had his dinner plate last night. 

At this point he knew Senku would do anything to make him happy. And he tilts his head in slight thought. “Touch yourself if you need to.” He likes seeing that desperately horny face of the other. Likes watching him move his hand up and down himself to get to orgasm. It was hot and methodically just like Senku.

Senku licks his lips. He moves and shifts until he's kneeling between Tsukasa's legs. He places one of his hands on his thigh to steady himself, the other going to touch himself slowly. 

The first lick feels weird as always. He runs his tongue over the head of Tsukasa's cock, his thumb mirroring the action on his own cock. It doesn't take long before he can taste Tsukasa's precum. It's salty and familiar and it helps bring himself to full hardness. 

Senku looks at Tsukasa, ruby and amber blending together, before taking him all the way to the base. He lets go after a moment to breathe, licking and sucking and kissing Tsukasa's cock in-between heavy pants and quiet moans. It feels good. So, so good. He can feel Tsukasa's eyes on him, as though he could devour him with his gaze alone... 

He shivers, feeling that familiar warmth pooling inside him. "M-Master..." Senku moans, "C-Can I cum... Please?"

Tsukasa couldn’t even imagine a more beautiful sight. He has moved away from the table a bit to allow the other actual room to get to him. Instead of touching his head though, he decides to abandon any guidance and watch him. Hungry and amused at the other. Tsukasa lets out his own moan. 

When had Senku learned how to please him so well? When was the first time he was able to take all of Tsukasa’s cock? The fighter doesn’t remember at all. 

Senku’s mouth is warm and wet and it occurs to him it probably didn’t matter to get the morning breath out if it was just going to end up like this. In his mind he sees Senku in so many different positions. Tied down, face down ass up, on his knees while Tsukasa stands, crying from a punishment. They’re all delightfully juicy. Cock twitching at the plea a smile crosses his face. 

“Not until I do.” But it wouldn’t matter. It would be soon, and he knew this.

Senku groans around Tsukasa's cock. He redoubles his efforts, wanting to bring Tsukasa to completion faster, faster so he can find his own relief in it. 

A whine leaves Senku's lips, red and swollen from everything they did in the past 24 hours. He likes this sensation yet hates it at the same time. He grazes his teeth against the head of Tsukasa's cock. 

He needs it, needs it now, this very moment... "Master... Please," he whispers, reaching to cup Tsukasa's balls as he takes him deeper, "Cum for me, master..."

Tsukasa claws at his own thighs. Fingers pressing deep into his skin because of the stimulation. He wants to sully this man over and over again. As many times as he was able. Tsukasa groans. Senku is so good for him. So good. So so good. 

_Good good good_ his mind chants and he can’t help but thrust a little into his mouth. He doesn’t say anything as he grits his teeth and cums hard into and on the other. Cursing under his breath as his eyes squeeze shut to focus on the glow of orgasm. 

“Cum Senku, you cum for _me_.”

Senku takes every single drop of cum Tsukasa gives him. He's dirty again, stained with his lover's seed. Senku's jerks his own cock faster, breath coming out in stuttering pants until he finally reaches his own release. 

He closes his eyes, trying to get control over his breath and heartbeats. Senku tries to talk, but his voice won't leave him. When he opens his eyes again, it's not Tsukasa's eyes that he sees. It's his cock, still hard and red, covered in its own cum.

Senku whines, quickly starting to lick and suck it again. Clean, clean, he needs to get it clean, Tsukasa told him to, Senku needs to please his master, _he needs it_. He doesn't realize the tears falling from his eyes, nor that there's nothing but his saliva on Tsukasa's dick anymore.

Tsukasa eats up the overstimulation like it’s god send. It’s beautiful watching him so desperately lap at his cock until there’s nothing but his saliva left. He watched him spill himself into his hand and grins wryly. 

“Yes, that’s it, _good boy_.” It’s sending electricity down his now shaking legs and he finally has to grab Senku’s hair and stop him from going further. His cock is weeping and red, but he’s in heaven. 

“Give me your hand.” He takes it without warning. Leads the hand that had been stroking Senku’s own leaking cock and runs his tongue flat over it. He stares at him. Senku is his, orgasm and all.

Senku can't do anything but stare. Tsukasa's tongue feels warm against his skin, familiar and, as fucked up as it may sound, comforting. He leans heavier against Tsukasa's thigh, body going back to its jelly-like stage. 

It's okay, though. Tsukasa wants him. He's cleaning Senku too. It's enough for now. It's better than the big nothing Hyouga has, or whatever little he felt he had himself just a day ago. 

_Yeah, that's enough…_

Tsukasa licks the salty hands clean. Senku’s hands have always been so dainty, so steady. They needed to be, he was a scientist after all. Tsukasa presses the licked clean hand against his own cheek and hums. He loves his slave. Loves how obedient he is. Loves that he was so eager to please. Loves that he’s _his._

“You’ve been so good, I wonder if you’ll be able to clear the last level of the game.” He has one last thing for him. Tsukasa doesn’t say what it is. He only pets him soft until he can tell the other can stand again. 

Tsukasa pulls him to his feet. From one of their less used kitchen drawers he pulls two tiny vibrators. He had forgotten about them yesterday, and thought it would be a shame not to give his slave the full experience that he wanted. 

He leads the other to the living room. Putting each tiny vibrator to one of Senku’s nipples, keeping them in place with industrial safe for sex tape. He makes the other sit on his knees but spread his legs far apart. 

And for the third time in the past two days Tsukasa grew a smirk as he says “start counting.” Turning the little vibrators on, he knew it would last until their time was finished. Wanted to over sensitize his little slut as much as he could until they were done.

 _1, 2, 3…_ Senku's eyes close tight, his whole body jerking and shivering with the newfound stimulation. He doesn't stop Tsukasa, doesn't move from where his master puts him. His vision seems blurry from tears, but they don't fall. He won't let them, not until he clears this last stage, not until he can finally smile and declare himself worthy of having that man.

 _1396, 1397, 1398…_ His mouth hangs open, saliva dripping down his chin. Senku's painfully hard again. He wants to touch himself, to find relief again. But the toys never stop vibrating, sending wave after wave of arousal through him. Senku's mind is already cloudy with that stimulation alone. He knows he won't keep counting if he does it. I can't let him down.

 _7234, 7235, 7236…_ Senku feels... He doesn't even know anymore. He isn't even sure if he's still here. His legs hurt, everything feels too much. Senku's ten billion percent sure he could cum from feeling the faintest breeze on his skin only. But it's still not enough. He wants his master to touch him. He wants his Tsukasa to kiss and love him. He just...

 _16309, 16310, 16311…_ He just... He just wants to... _He doesn't even know anymore._ Senku has a feeling he's forgetting something important. Something that's coming closer with the ticking seconds. Something he should be looking forward to, yet is too far gone in this painful pleasure to care. 

His tears fall free now, accompanied but muffled sobs Senku's yet to notice. _Tsukasa... where are you?_

Tsukasa passes his hours desperately. He wants to break Senku more. Wants to make him cum and shake and moan until he succumbed to an unconscious after glow. But he didn’t. Just watched him from afar. Eyes raking up his body and hands twitching at his sides. 

Tsukasa was achingly hard. He has to shower cold. He needs to take the thoughts of absolute destruction running through his mind. Time feels too slow. Far too slow. But he tries his best. Distracting himself with television, answering a few emails, moaning loudly as he used Senku’s lingerie to get off in. 

Then he hears it. The bell of Norte dame. Well, the alarm he had set anyways. It blares through his ears loudly. He looks at it and breathes a deep breath, trying to get himself out of that headspace. Senku was waiting for him. Waiting so patiently and sweet and good. He feels his eyes get hot and watery. Senku was so good. He cuts the alarm. Turns on the water for the tub and walks into the living room. Senku is so beautiful. 

“Senku,” he says softly, “it’s noon, time for our game to end.” He places a hand on his back. He reaches for the remote and turns the little vibrators off. “Hey.” He helps Senku stand straight. He presses a kiss to his lips and runs a thumb over his cheek. He helps him more by taking the vibrators off of his pink perky nipples and undoes the leash and collar. They clank to the floor and he leans their foreheads together. 

“You were so good Senku, so so good.” He presses a kiss to his forehead and whispers low. “I love you.” 

He picks the smaller up and takes him to the bath. It’s full now and he gets to turn it off and lay him in its warmth. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Senku startles at the sudden alarm. It's faint, probably coming from the room, but it still makes something inside him snap. It's noon. The game's over now. Senku made it to end. He made it... He really did... Everything Tsukasa told him to... He should be happy, then why... 

_Why won't these tears stop?_ He shivers, trying to wipe the tears away. He can only do so much before Tsukasa's here and holding and kissing and touching him. Senku trembles under him, in his arms, the softest touch sending waves of that painful pleasure through him. Senku can see spots of white over his belly when Tsukasa puts him in the tub. It's embarrassing, so, so embarrassing he wants to vanish.

Senku gulps, covering his face. He doesn't try to curl up in the water. His body is still stiff from kneeling and all the other things. He doesn't want to move. Not anymore. "...'m not sure. Hurts..." He doesn't know what's hurting anymore. _Everything_ sounds a little too extreme but... Maybe? He knows for sure that his pride definitely hurts now. 

_But it's over now._ Senku breathes slowly, slowly uncovering his face. His gaze falls to the water. He hates his reflection, the red eyes and the bags that speak volumes on how he truly feels now. "We're _not_ doing this again anytime soon, though." He's not ready for any kind of play... And, for once, a normal, romantic weekend sounds very appealing to his raging mind. "Okay?" 

Tsukasa looks over his body and looks away. He’s over done it. He knows this and sighs, looking away because of himself. Senku was his precious boyfriend that he holds so dear. All he wanted to do was give him what he wanted. In a positive light, he’s glad it was a learning experience for them. Their boundaries were... this. He takes a deep breath. 

Master was no longer there. After being able to let himself be sweet, he could no longer fathom hurting him again. Or commanding him. Tsukasa was as soft as he’s ever been right now. In his heart and other places. 

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” He smiles and presses a kiss to the other’s temple. He doesn’t want to invade too much of his space right now. 

“I love you,” he whispers between them. 

He says his final goodbye to his master persona when he checks himself in the mirror again. It’s a welcomed relief. 

Tsukasa wants to pamper Senku now. He knew it would be too much after this weekend, so he refrains from getting him anything too luxurious. He decided tonight they’ll go out, some place familiar. Calm. Where they could walk home in the rainy brewing outside and he would hold the umbrella over only half of himself and mostly over Senku as they walk down the sidewalk. 

Senku was no real whore or slave or slut to him. He was his world no matter what mask he put on. No matter the distance or time. Tsukasa smiles at his bathing lover and closes his eyes. They would be okay. They would recover, heal, continue on. Maybe revisit the idea again. One day. Not soon. And Tsukasa wouldn’t mind if it was never. 

Whatever Senku wanted, he would give him. No matter the rhyme, reason, or cost. Senku was his, and he was Senku’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Animillion Note: I had so much fun doing this rp with sweet Hime! She is a wonderful writer and an amazing friend. The rp event has been so nice I wanna squeal ahhhh. I hope you liked! XD Even though its 90% Smut :p
> 
> Hime Note: First and foremost: Not sweet, Ani >///< That's you! I absolutely loved doing this rp with you! Ani's fics were the first I read in this fandom and the ones who brought me to TKS. Hope y'all enjoy it too! Kissus 💖
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3)


End file.
